<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without a thought by FrenchScreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319594">Without a thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScreaming/pseuds/FrenchScreaming'>FrenchScreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship/Love, hololive - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScreaming/pseuds/FrenchScreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco and Kanata just seem to click somehow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Kanata &amp; Kiryuu Coco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without a thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coco has always been described as the zany type, even by dragon standards she was a bit unhinged at times. She was a bit reckless, clumsy, impulsive and did most things on a whim. Which tended to surprise most people, herself included. And while the circumstances weren’t exactly intentional, it wasn’t too much of a shock when she’d been drafted into the Hololive idol company. And despite her generally un-idol-like personality she seemed to be off to a good start. </p><p>	Coco also tended to say and do things without thinking first, which usually could be played for laughs. Sometimes it made things a little awkward though, like when she had first met her gen mates. More specifically, when she had showed up for their first get together. They were all supposed to be briefed on eachother and the rest of the company, all of which Coco promptly ignored. So when it came time to personally introduce herself to one Amane Kanata the first thing out of her mouth was-</p><p>	“Are you an Angel?” </p><p>	It was really dumb in hindsight, obvious even. Kanata literally had a halo floating above her head and the wings to match. She had literally been told about this girl beforehand and still said something so stupid. Fortunately, Kanata just snorted and gave an awkward smile.</p><p>	“Um, yeah? Are you a dragon?” She joked back. Marking the beginning of a close friendship between the two. </p><p>	They were practically complete opposites too, which made their closeness something of a welcome surprise. Over the next few weeks Kanata proved to be diligent, gentle and far more reserved than Coco was. Which made sense, considering she was an angel and all. But somehow they still clicked, they made jokes together, went out to eat, and at one point Coco even convinced her to get matching rings with her. </p><p>	The two were certainly close, and Coco could see why her friends would sometimes call them a married couple when they bickered. Even if she couldn’t personally see it. </p><p>	They did live together though, purely for convenience’s sake. Even if things started out rocky, the living situation worked out. </p><p>	“You know, I think you're really considerate.” Kanata once said out of the blue. They had just finished dinner after one of Kanata’s longer streams. </p><p>	“Are you just saying that cuz I made dinner this time?”  Coco smirked, pointing a spoon at the angel before washing it with the rest of the dishes.</p><p>	“Nah nah, seriously.” Kanata giggled. Which, in Coco’s opinion, was an unreasonably cute giggle. “You're always quick to defend people, kind hearted, y’know!” </p><p>	The sudden compliments caught Coco off guard, something very rare for her. It’s not like it was the first time her heart skipped a beat when Kanata talked about her though. </p><p>	“What’s gotten into you?” Coco asked curiously, turning off the running water to focus fully on the angel. She was wearing her oversized brand t-shirt again. It was cute, criminally cute. Had Coco already defined her as outrageously cute? If she had it was worth mentioning again.</p><p>	“Ah nothing,” Kanata said, almost nervously. “Just some fans brought you up during my stream so you’ve been on my mind I guess.” </p><p>	“I see…” </p><p>	Coco thoughtfully hummed. Something about what Kanata said stirred something in her heart...or maybe her lungs? Human bodies were so awkward. Maybe she was getting sick...Probably best not to worry about it.</p><p>	“Hey, wanna watch a movie later?” Coco asks mostly to keep the silence from settling in. She didn’t like awkward pauses, they made her fidgety. </p><p>	“Mhm! Sure. I could totally go for a movie right about now...what were you thinking?”</p><p>	“Hmmm ma ma…” Coco slowly turned up to the ceiling as if it’d give her answers, “How about...ah! I know; Texas Chainsaw Massacre Two.” She says, carefully annunciating the full english title. Kanata just blinks at her, waiting for a translation. When Coco delivers she nods her head in agreement. </p><p>“That sounds like a horror movie, you don’t have it out for me or anything right?”</p><p>“What! Perish the thought Kanatan. I just want an excuse to see your adorable scared face!” Coco smirked. Which quickly turned into a snicker that Kanata rolled her eyes at. </p><p>It doesn’t take long to clean up dinner, Coco does most of the work to give Kanata a moment to rest after her long day. She’d probably do anything if Kanata asked, she was a hard worker after all. It was inspiring at times, and Coco really liked that about her...friend.</p><p>Soon enough the two were huddled up on Coco’s stupidly expensive ass bed with a laptop in front of them, browsing a pirating website. They shared a heavy blanket, just big enough for the both of them, just small enough to force them together. </p><p>“Are you sure this website should work?” </p><p>“Mmmm should work, Marine’s the one who told me about it after all.” Coco replied, rapidly shutting down numerous explicit ads that kept popping up.</p><p>“That’s what I’m worried about.” Kanata said flatly. The two shared a laugh at that. </p><p>“It should be fine.” It didn’t really matter if the website worked or not, she may just like the nights Kanata stays in her bed. Maybe it was some draconic instinct, or, really who knows. It wasn’t like Coco was one to put thought into stuff like this, she just did what felt right.</p><p>And what felt right in this moment was scooting right up against her angel buddy as she finally got the film to work. In return Kanata halfheartedly pushed back against her. It was really more like she was leaning into her than pushing away. Coco wondered if it would be weird to admit it felt nice.</p><p>Once the movie started going, Coco didn’t pay much attention to it. She wasn’t super into horror stuff, she really was just looking for an excuse to scare Kanata. She felt kinda bad but at the same time she knew Kanata could handle it. Said angel was currently holding her arm captive, as if it’d save her from the film. Which it definitely would if the movie suddenly came to life, Coco was very strong after all. </p><p>There was a familiar giddiness resting in Coco by the time the movie ended, what she always felt when it was late into the night and Kanata was yawning against her. The girl half her size stretches, joints popping and it leaves Coco wondering if every angel looked this perfect doing even the most mundane things. Probably not, Kanata was definitely special in that regard.</p><p>There’s a moment of hesitation, like there always is, where Kanata awkwardly fiddles with her hands. Not wanting to outright ask, but still pausing as if she’ll build the confidence to do so. Coco doesn’t need her too, and Kanata knows this, she just wraps an arm around the girl and pulls her down into the creases of their bed that fits the both of them so well.</p><p>There’s a bit of shuffling around and it’s anything but elegant, but soon enough the two comfortably fall asleep together. It’s nights like these that Coco cherishes the most. </p><p> </p><p>Morning comes, and punctual as always Coco woke up when her alarm blared its specific tune. Muttering incoherencies and flopping around, consciousness slowly comes to her. And with it the bitter realization that her bed had one less angel that she cared for. It didn’t surprise her though, their sleep schedules didn’t always align and it wasn’t unusual for one to wake up way before the other.</p><p>Still, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was unreasonable to be upset over something so small, yes, but Coco didn’t care for reason. </p><p>Sluggishly going through the motions of getting ready for her day, she made double sure to grab her ring before considering herself awake. Now that she was ready, Coco left her room to embrace the day. And as soon as she did the dragon was greeted with the ever wonderful sight of her two favorite things much to her favorable surprise. </p><p>Pancakes and Amane Kanata. Really the two best things in the world in Coco’s opinion. So it made sense that for just a moment, the world seemed perfect. The way the morning light just illuminated the kitchen, the way Kanata’s hair was unbrushed but tied back for cooking, the smell of cooking batter, the oversized pajama shirt Kanata still wore. If Coco had one wish at the moment, she’d definitely ask to always remember this feeling.</p><p>“Oh hey you’re awake, I almost didn't notice you!” Kanata called out, turning to her and flashing a somewhat drowsy smile. “Perfect timing, I think these are done…” she sheepishly admitted, getting ready to serve them. </p><p>So deep into enjoying the scene, Coco barely realized she hadn’t said anything yet and had to shake herself into acting properly. And well, she did have a habit of speaking without thinking first.</p><p>“I. Love. You.” She said spontaneously. It came out in english, confusing Kanata and surprising Coco. </p><p>“What was that?” She asks, tilting her head as she holds a plate over to the dragon.</p><p>“Ah- nothing nothing! I was just saying good morning y’know?” Coco laughed it off and awkwardly scratched her cheek. Giving a quick thanks for the breakfast she ignores the usual eye roll and sits down opposite of Kanata. </p><p>“You seem chipper today...and seriously, what did you say? I’m curious.” Kanata prodded, gesturing towards her with a fork.</p><p>Coco smiled widely, swallowing a mouthful of undercooked pancakes she couldn’t get enough of, “Well, I’m pretty sure I saw an angel just now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>